


Hiding

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Get ready for more piercing scenes, Imagine dating your friends worst enemy and its his brother, It is my belief that Remus can and will pick up and carry Virgil around, Logan can't keep secrets for shit, M/M, Multi, Remus is tall but not as tall as Janus, Remus twitches when he tries to hold back what he wants to say, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, There's cursing!, also expect mentions of sex, because I'm itching to get another piercing, remus is remus, so expect sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil has two boyfriends.  He loves them both very much.He does not love hiding them from his friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 12
Kudos: 263





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know you could request fics?  
> Yes! You can! It's wonderful!  
> I don't do smut, and I refuse to do these ships:  
> Remus/Roman
> 
> That's it.
> 
> Things I will do:  
> a whole lot of Virgil centric because he's easy to write to me.  
> Most things.  
> We can have Roman and Remus being brothers and having a friendship, that's fine!
> 
> Do a request.  
> Please.  
> I'm running out of idea but I want to keep writing.

Virgil loved his roommates. He met them his first year, and they decided to get an apartment together by their second year. Patton was a sweetheart, Logan helped out with a lot of shit, and Roman made everything interesting. He enjoyed the atmosphere. They were all very gay, which made him more comfortable. It wasn't that he needed his roommates to be queer, but the last time he had a straight roommate, they accused him of flirting with them. He wasn't. He just said he wasn't comfortable with his roommate bringing girls over when he was there. That was it. So, yeah, he felt way more comfortable with his current roommates.

When Virgil met Roman's twin, he realized two things. One, he was kind of hot, and two, Roman hated him. Usually, Virgil would just drop it, but he was bored, and it was a party, and Remus asked him to dance. Virgil wasn't just going to not dance with the hot guy. He went home with Remus and ate chicken nuggets with chocolate sauce on them, and that was definitely a mistake, but whatever. Then Remus' equally hot roommate came home and introduced himself as Remus' boyfriend, Janus. Awesome. That's fine. Virgil, at this point, kind of wanted to pass out. He tried to leave, but Janus stopped him and led him to his room.

Virgil passed out, waking up the next day to see Remus passed out on the couch. Janus was making breakfast, and Virgil snuck out.

That was a year ago, and Virgil was now in a sort of relationship with the two. It wasn't a friends with benefits situation. He considered them his boyfriends. He just never went on dates with them because, well, he can't really admit that he was dating them. Roman, Logan, and Patton seemed to have some sort of vendetta against them. Janus and Remus weren't leaping to be friends with them either. It was uncomfortable, but he could deal. Virgil had his own group of people he didn't like. He was a bit surprised, mostly because Patton seemingly liked everyone, but whatever.

Virgil was currently talking to Remus, leaning against the side of the library. 

"So, dinner. Janus is making pasta! He's trying out a new recipe for his culinary classes."

"That sounds amazing, but--"

Remus let out a huge groan, cutting off Virgil, before leaning down a bit. "But what, emo?"

"Roman's hosting a Disney night. I don't actually know how to get out of it. You know him. He already thinks I secretly hate Disney. I can't miss this. I will make cynical comments for you and Janus. I can also text my reactions to how awful the princesses are treated in the older ones."

"You don't want to sneak out? Say you have a project?" Remus kissed his cheek. "Say you have a date?"

"Patton will demand to meet you. He's like Janus. Very protective. Also, no leaving marks anymore! Logan saw the one on my neck, and he interrogated me. It's not pleasant to lie to a human lie detector." Virgil pushed his face away. "You put them in very visible places."

"So I should leave them on your thighs so they can't find them. Got it. Take off your pants."

"Remus! No! That is not what I meant. I mean, maybe later, but no!"

"Look, I hate my brother as much as he hates me, but can't we lie about us being in a project together so you can come over for once? Just once? Without having a time limit because you're pretending to be in a meeting or something? You and I are in the same classes. Janus, well, there's no excuse except for our pride meetings, but we are in all our courses together."

"Janus and I are also part of the radio station."

"I know. I listen to your show every time. You two are hilarious. Use that as an excuse. Planning your next show."

"They'll make you guys come to our apartment. We won't be able to make out. They'll be watching."

"Janus and I could make out."

"That's true. I'd be fine with that. I'll try to--"

"Invite us over tonight. Screw my brother. Tell them that we have a project due tomorrow. Please come over for pasta. He's making a carbonara! He's making it extra creamy! Please come over." Remus stood up straight. Virgil pulled out his phone. He sent a message to his roommate group chat that he was reminded of a project, and he had to go to Remus' to work on it. Remus immediately got a call from Roman which he declined. "He's going to leave an angry voicemail that I will make fun of later."

"Does he always call you when I say I'm coming over?"

"Yes. It's the only time he willingly talks to me. I go to Janus' during the holidays break. Not really sure if I cut out my family or if they cut me out. Roman really likes you though! I'm sure he's a great friend, but--"

"Remus, you don't have to be nice to Roman in front of me. I know you want to keep me happy, but you're twitching. Just let it out. Say what you're actually thinking."

"I hope he dies in a fire. I hate him. I don't know how you're friends, and that's okay with me, but I hate him. I would pay money to see him die. I'm sorry. I'm done now. Can we go to my place now? I need both hugs and to scream. Maybe a bit of groping. Only if you're okay with it."

"We can go to your apartment now. I'll think about the groping, but I can provide hugs."

Remus nodded, picking Virgil up.

"Remus oh my god! We're in public!" Virgil tried to hide the joy in his voice. "You suck!"

"Sorry, can't hear you! I'm too busy making a delivery to Janus! He ordered one short boyfriend! I have to make sure the package gets there as quickly as possible! Also, will you text Janus you're joining us? He needs to make more spaghetti now."

Virgil pulled his phone out of his pocket, now aware of the multitudes of messages from his roommates. He ignored them at first, messaging Janus that he was joining them. Then he read the texts. Mostly from Roman, telling him to report back if Remus did anything creepy. A couple were Logan asking if he was safe because Virgil usually remembers projects. Patton asked for updates throughout the night because Janus seemed on edge during their lecture today. Whilst that did concern Virgil, it was more of a concern about what made Janus so tense. "Looks like Janus gets hugs today too. Rough day, I guess."

"Oh, yeah, debate was hard for him. No one wanted to listen to him, and he's been angry all day. I told him not to take that extra class, but he really wanted to give it a try. He was ignored by his own team, which of course annoyed him. I think he should drop the course. He doesn't fill any requirements with it."

"He likes the class. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, but he hates his classmates! His professor is a dick! I think he's going to be happy when he sees you. I know he loves me, but you really manage to calm him down. I think it's because we don't see you as often. Also, there's only so many times I can threaten to eat his debate team."

"Mmm," Virgil leaned his head on top of Remus'. "You got to up your threats. Threaten to soft boil them and serve them to alley cats."

"I'll try that next time. I think he needs you in his arms."

"He does not need that."

"Virgil, I love you, but you are a baby in this relationship. We've been together for maybe four months? Janus and I have been dating since junior high. Going on strong. He enjoys physical affection more than he lets on. He just doesn't let you know he's initiating it."

"Wow, making me jealous because I don't know you two as well as you two know each other."

"Wait, no."

"I'm not actually mad."

"You're not? Good. We never want you to feel out of place or unequal in this relationship. I am bad at words."

"You do suck at speaking sometimes, but I can tell you're trying. As long as I get more pasta than you tonight, it'll be null and void."

"You drive a hard bargain. Alright! Fine! You can have a second helping, but I get to laugh at you when Janus demands affection!"

Virgil made a muffled noise of agreement, sending Roman a theater meme. Roman instantly responded, and Virgil scrambled to find a Disney themed one. Did he feel bad for skipping movie night? No. God no. Did he feel bad he bailed on his roommates? Yeah, a bit. He just needed some time with his boyfriends. Plus, they had Disney nights every week. Roman would live one week without Virgil. It was fine. He finally found one of Snow White, sending it with a smirk on his face. It was perfect, and Roman would never beat that. He sent a quick update in the group chat, saying he was fine and having fun. Logan responded with one text. It was the word 'fun' in quotation marks, which made Virgil roll his eyes.

"Are they interrogating you?"

"Logan is just making comments. Being annoying. I love him, though. He's just garbage sometimes. We're all garbage sometimes."

"Yeah, fair. Alright." Remus stopped at his apartment's door, squinting. He could either put Virgil down and open it, or he could kick the door. He decided to kick it, over and over again. After a bit, the door opened to reveal a very tense, annoyed Janus. "Hi!"

"Give me Virgil." Janus held out his hands. "I'm so close to screaming. Give me the boyfriend."

Remus maneuvered Virgil off his back and into Janus' arms. Janus let out a breath of relief, hugging Virgil and sitting on the couch.

"Virgil. My day sucked." Janus groaned, squeezing tighter. "Solace. You are my solace. You and Remus. Also cooking. I love three parts of my life. Boyfriends and cooking."

"I'm sorry your day was shitty. I'm here." Virgil said, wincing. "Okay, kind of tight. This is a little painful."

"He's a snake! He coils around you. Just let it happen. You'll get used to it, I promise." Remus sat next to them. Janus loosened his grip a bit, but Virgil shook his head.

"Just hold me as tight as needed. I'll complain, but I don't mean it. Just let out your stress."

Janus immediately tightened his grasp again, feeling his tension lessen. "Thank you. I needed this. Just some quality Virgil time. I'll make dinner in a minute."

"Virgil didn't think you were a cuddly person."

"Well, there we go. I'm convinced Janus likes cuddling more than he's ever shown before. Laugh all you want, Remus." Virgil squirmed a bit, trying to find a comfortable position. It was difficult. One of Virgil's biggest issues with their relationship was the difference in height. Virgil was a whooping five foot three. Remus was six foot one, and their dear Janus was six foot four. Remus just carried Virgil or sat him on his lap. Janus, however, was new to cuddling with Virgil. He decided to encompass him, wrapping his whole body around the shorter man. This also meant a lot of weight was put on Virgil, plus the tightness of the hug. "Janus, what happened?"

"My whole team wouldn't listen to me, but when the professor said my point to them, suddenly it was a great idea and how could we not have thought of that? Then, and I know you love him, Patton kept staring at me during our lecture! He just kept watching me, which made me more tense because I thought he figured out we're dating."

"That wouldn't be the end of the world."

"You don't want them to know, and I respect that."

"If it causes you two any amount of stress, I can deal. I don't care if they find out. I'll tell them if it makes everything easier."

"I don't want to deal with my brother being angry about me corrupting you. Let's wait a bit." Remus leaned against Janus' shoulder, trying to soothe the man quicker. "If they find out, they find out. If they don't, awesome. That's fine with me."

Janus gave one final squeeze before letting go, keeping his head on Virgil's shoulder. "I should make dinner, huh?"

"We can wait." Virgil said, running his fingers through Janus' hair. "Remus and I can wait."

"Virgil can wait. I will make pop tarts mixed with hot sauce and sardines. I'm hungry."

"I won't kiss you after that. I will never kiss you if you do that." Virgil shuddered before having his head tilted back and receiving many kisses from Remus. Janus was now calm, watching his boyfriends. 

"I'd hate to interrupt, but starving doesn't seem ideal for Remus. He might eat you, Virgil. I need you two to either cease or continue kissing somewhere that is not my lap." Janus waited, watching Virgil get off his lap and begin to stretch. "Thank you."

"But making out on you is fun! It's a pile of boyfriends!" Remus pouted, following Janus into the kitchen. "Can we watch you cook?"

"Yes you may." Janus got the eggs and cheese out. "No interfering. I need to perfect this. Just watching."

Virgil nodded, pulling out his phone. Roman was sending him so many memes and making fun of the movie they were watching currently. Virgil sent back a picture of Janus whisking together eggs, parmesan, salt, yolks, pecorino, garlic, and pepper. He just captioned it with 'they are providing dinner.' He just got a picture of homemade pizza in response, which was fair. Roman said they'd save him a slice, which was nice, but Virgil told him not to save any since he wouldn't be hungry. Logan immediately texted him privately, saying he would put pizza in the fridge just in case, and that Virgil should be back by eleven since he had an early morning class the next day. Otherwise, Logan would come to their apartment to retrieve Virgil himself.

"I'd love to complain. Obviously it's awful your friends care about you." Janus said in response when Virgil relayed the information. "How horrible that they want the best for you."

"Yeah, okay, but what if Virgil wanted to stay over?"

"He didn't bring any spare clothes. He won't fit into ours. It'd be a good excuse if he had another set of apparel, but he does not. Will you please pass me the pork?"

"I should probably head back around ten. Logan usually stays up if one of us is gone for too long, and I don't want him to get worried." Virgil put his phone away. "I always thought Patton would be the one to do that, but no. Logan stays up and makes sure we're all getting enough sleep."

"Logan is parent. A very expecting parent, but a parent nonetheless." Remus responded with a shrug before giving Janus the meat. "I can almost respect that if he wasn't so uptight."

"It's comforting at least. I know he wants the best for me, even if he's harsh. Just have to convince him to be a bit nicer sometimes. That's the final thing of my check list. Get Logan to compliment me."

"Well, we all know that's very difficult."

"Janus, I will ruin your pasta. Stop with the sarcasm. Stop that." Virgil pushed him lightly. "Dick."

"If I don't make a good dish, I will fail my project. Get prepared to take leftovers home. If this one isn't perfect, I'm remaking it. This is all Remus and I will be eating for a week. You will be eating it for awhile too. I will make sure that you have to suffer with us."

"Wow, what a great boyfriend-ah!" Virgil jumped after getting poked in the side by Remus, falling against the counter. "Okay, not fair."

"Weak points. Love to exploit them."

"I've changed my mind. I'm eating pizza with my roommates. You both have managed to make this the last straw! I must leave!"

"Remus, be a dear and wrap Virgil in so many blankets that he can't leave?"

"Wait, no."

"Sorry Virgil, you heard Janus. Time to be wrapped in blankets."

"I will overheat. It will be awful."

"He has a point, Janus. We can't let him overheat!"

"Just go sit on the couch and make out or something. I need to finish this, and you two are distracting in the best of ways. I want to pay attention to you both, but I can't. The meal will taste bad. Shoo."

Remus immediately scooped Virgil up, racing him to the couch. "Can we watch serial killer documentaries? Please Virgil?"

Virgil nodded, leaning against him. He was vaguely aware of the person in the documentary speaking about what they did and why they did it. He was more focused on the smell of food and warmth of Remus. A safe feeling he could really get used to. Remus, of course, made a couple comments about their methods. He also mentioned his urge to bite into a lightbulb, which was actually getting more common, so Virgil didn't really have any reactions for that one anymore. He just let his mind clear out as he closed his eyes, calm for a moment.

* * *

"Thank you so much for allowing Janus to come over. We'll stay in the common area."

"Sure thing, kiddo! As long as you don't mind me hanging around watching you two make your content!"

"You're a lifesaver Pat."

Janus was finally allowed in their apartment on afternoon when he left his keys at home, and Remus was stuck in class until late at night. Their plan was to work on their next radio segment, make the playlist, come up with some jokes ahead of time in case the casual banter wasn't quality, and just hang out. Patton was the only one home that evening. Roman had practice, and Logan worked at their library on Tuesdays and Fridays. Janus awkwardly sat on the couch, feeling very uncomfortable in the new area. In cases like these, he would usually hold one of his boyfriend's hands, but Patton was there, and Virgil didn't show affection to friends easily. It would cause too much suspicion.

"I'm just taking a quick shower! You two have fun!" Patton gave a little wave before disappearing into his room only to reappear in the hallway with his clothes to head to the bathroom. Virgil waited a second, hearing the water turn on before looking at Janus.

"So, technically speaking, we can kiss and be super gross and cuddle."

"That appears to be the case--oh god!" Janus had brace himself as Virgil hugged him with enough force to knock him back. "Okay, but we still have to plan out the playlist."

"Yeah, but we can do that with me on your lap."

"Love, Patton is still here."

"He's in the shower."

"Correction, he was about to shower but realized we were out of towels." Patton's voice surprised them both, making them look up. "Hi. Did I miss something here? What's happening?"

"Patton, wow, did not expect you to find out this way! So, this is terrifying. Um, okay, panicking a bit." Virgil got off of Janus, standing up. "So, yeah, don't tell Roman and Logan?"

"I'm guessing you didn't have a project last week, and you didn't need to skip movie night."

"I am begging you not to tell Roman."

"Which means you're also dating Remus."

"Patton, please."

Patton turned to Janus before clearing his throat. "I apologize for everything I've said about you. Right off the bat, let me just say that. Virgil has been acting a lot different, in a good way of course. I guess that's you two. I mean, you two are the cause. I'm very sorry for how I've been acting."

"Well, I said shit about you, so we're even." Janus received an elbow from Virgil. "I apologize as well."

"If you two need the space, I can stay in my room."

"Nah, hang out with us. Just please don't tell Roman or Logan. I am begging. I will do the cooking for a month."

"Oh, Virgil, I won't tell anyone without your permission! No need to cook or beg! I'm sorry I found out this way, but Remus is welcomed over too. I mean, not when Roman and Logan are around if you wanted to keep it secret, but if it's just me then it's fine. Well, you can have him here too when they're here, just not showing that you're dating. I'll tell Roman to be civil for an hour. Logan too, but he's a bit tougher. He does not know how to stop. I'll keep them away. Oh! How'd you all meet?"

"Pat, the shower is still running." 

"Right! I'll hear all about it when I get out! Save the story for later! Janus, can I sit with you during our lectures now? Awesome! Okay, let me get in the shower!" Patton was giddy, running back to bathroom.

"Well, Patton is at least nice." Janus said, taking Virgil's hand and kissing it. "Him catching us was the best option, I suppose."

"Yeah, it was. Let's be a bit more careful in the future, okay?"

"Yes. Let's be much more careful. This was not your fault at all for jumping on me not even two minutes after the water turned on."

"Shut up. Stop it. You're so mean to me. I want a divorce." Virgil flopped onto Janus' lap, groaning. "Now I need you to kiss my face. Just my whole face. Not my lips. My face."

"You have to sit up because bending down will hurt my back. I already suffer bending down when we're standing. This is why we pick you up."

"Easy fix. Stop being tall." Virgil still sat up, clearly not that upset about having to get up. "That would fix everything."

"You could get taller or wear heels." Janus kissed his forehead, leading down to his nose.

"I might try heels. Don't test me. I'll wear three or four inch heels just to get closer to your height. Then I'll fall down fifty times. I've never worn heels before. Roman sometimes does, and he looks great."

"I honestly just think he's Remus without the mustache or white streaks in his hair. Easy to tell them apart that way." Janus went back up to kiss down the sides of his face.

"They act differently."

"I don't spend time with Roman. I wouldn't know."

Virgil stuck out his tongue, pushing his face away. "Okay, what's our next show gonna be."

"We could do blues music. Something relaxing? That, but I'm also willing to do show tunes."

"Nope. No. We're doing smooth music. That's fine."

"Hate show tunes?"

"I hear them all the time every day. No. Not during our radio show. That is our time together."

Janus nodded, pulling out his phone and started setting up a play list. Virgil peeked over, leaning against his chest. Janus scrolled through some of the albums he had, letting Virgil pick out the order of what they were going to play. Patton joined them after his shower, asking a lot of questions, which was expected. Overall, he was very welcoming, which was nice. Patton was full guardian mode. Asking Janus' intentions. Asking what he planned on doing with his life. How did he spend his time?

Janus answered as best he could, albeit with a few sarcastic comments. Once Roman and Logan got back, Patton acted as normal as he could, not the greatest at lying. He did offer for Janus to stay for dinner, ignoring Logan and Roman looking pissed it was even recommended. That's when Remus finally got home and texted, letting Janus get out of there.

"Virgil, I'll see you tomorrow at the station." Janus said before leaving as quickly as he physically could.

"Some gentleman." Roman grumbled, sitting on the couch. "Honestly, I don't know how you hang out with those two?"

"He has his reasons!" Patton said, giving Virgil a pat on the shoulder. "Now, who wants to order Thai food?"

* * *

Virgil decided to get spider piercings. He was a bit nervous, but it wasn't his first time. He had an industrial piercing already, but these were lip piercings. He didn't know if it would hurt more than the industrial, but his guess was yes. It would. The good news was spider bite piercings took a little less time to heal, and it wasn't as hard to heal. The industrial piercing's healing process was on and off. Somedays he felt great, and other days it would swell. These piercings would be easier to manage.

Remus drove him to the piercing shop, having to wait in the lobby as Virgil went back and talked to the piercer. Remus was going to pay for it as a gift before the holiday break. Remus would be driving to Janus' house directly after, and Virgil had a flight out of state late that night, so this was the last they'd see each other for a month. He closed his eyes when the actual piercing happened, wincing a bit, but it wasn't as bad as he expected. He paid the piercer before receiving a packet on how to take care of his piercings. Remus immediately was disappointed when he found out he had to wait six weeks until he could kiss Virgil and play with his piercing. The piercer made sure they both understood the piercing needed to heal before anything. 

Remus was driving him back to his apartment, making small comments about how he couldn't want that long. Virgil laughed at his whining.

"Thanks for coming with me. Jan's gonna freak out."

"Janus will fucking lose it. He can't see you until you fully heal. He will pin you down and never let you go. I know from experience from when I got my labret piercing. It was all kisses and compliments. I had to hold him back when I was healing."

"I miss him already. Our goodbye was rushed. I'd sacrifice the chance he would try to kiss me."

"He has a worse impulse control than I do. I may say everything that pops into my head like how I wonder how graphically you and Janus will die, but I can control myself for piercings to heal."

"Remus, have you been having the thoughts again?"

"Dreams, actually. Usually it's fire, but recently a bear tore you limb from limb. Fucked up, right?"

"Very. You're telling your therapist."

"Already texted her."

"Good."

Remus pulled into the parking lot, walking him to the door. "Are your roommates home?"

"I don't think so. Roman left last night. Patton went home before we left the apartment, and Logan should be here any minute before he has to go."

Remus grinned, kissing Virgil's cheek before grabbed his hand, kissing up his arm. "I'll message you Janus' reaction to your piercing. Will you call us once you land?"

"I will. I promise. Once I'm home, I'll call you both."

Remus leaned down, kissing the side of Virgil's mouth that was piercing free. Then they heard a throat being cleared, and Logan was right behind them.

"Sorry. Hi. Virgil, are you okay?"

"Time to meet the folks, huh?" Remus joked before kissing Virgil's hand. "I'll hear from you tonight."

Virgil watched him go before turning to Logan. "Yes, Patton knows. Roman does not. I know you don't keep secrets, but you can absolutely not tell Roman about this. Yes, I'm dating both Janus and Remus. No, I wasn't pressured into the relationship. Anything else?"

"Cute piercings. How long have you been hiding this?"

"Almost a year at this point."

"You listened to us speak poorly about them without complaints?"

"I mean, I told you all to shut up. Also, they aren't huge fans of you, so I got to hear everyone insult each other. I was the middle ground. Told everyone to shut up. Also, thanks for complimenting my piercings."

"Do we have to be friends with them?"

"No?"

"Great. Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I approve of your relationship. I have to grab my stuff and go."

Virgil stepped out of the way so Logan could get inside before following and going to his room. He had to pack, as well. He didn't really expect much from Logan, but it did make him happy that his piercings looked cool. He was going to hear some resistance from his family, but he was prepared for that. They were chill with him being in a polyamorous relationship, so he didn't really care that they didn't get the whole piercing thing. 

"Virgil?" Logan popped his head in. "I'm glad you're happy. I also can't promise I'll tell Roman without realizing, so I apologize in advance."

"Thanks L."

"You have a ride to the airport tonight, right?"

"Yep. I'll be fine."

"See you in a month."

Virgil gave a wave, watching Logan hurry out of the apartment with his bags. He had a good six hours until he needed to get to the airport, so he laid down. Napping sounded nice. He could dread the fact Roman would probably find out later.

* * *

"I am very upset I wasn't there when you got your lip pierced. You aren't attractive at all. I'm not mad that Remus got to see you in person, and I didn't. I'm not jealous at all." Janus' first words after picking up the phone was such. Virgil smiled, seeing his boyfriends sitting in Janus' family's house. "Virgil, be a doll. Show me a close up on the piercings."

"He has been waiting to call you ever since I told him. How was your flight?" 

Virgil, first, brought the camera close to his lips. He held it there for a couple seconds before bringing it back down. "It was short but boring. I was sitting next to someone who clapped when the plane took off and when it landed. I'm scared of flying too, but I don't get the clapping."

Janus nodded, still definitely not looking at Virgil's eyes. "So, Logan found out?"

"Oh god. He's going to tell Roman the minute they talk. I'm not looking forward to that." Virgil collapsed, groaning. "I'll survive, but it's going to be awkward."

"Want me to murder him before he finds out?" Remus asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I'll probably hear about it soon, so I'll update you when he calls in a fuss. So, I was thinking of dying my hair."

"Oh! Do green! You'll look so good with green hair!" 

"I'm thinking purple, but I might--"

"Do rainbow. Make it gay!" A voice came from somewhere in Janus' house.

"Sorry, that was my father. I agree. Make it gay." Janus gave a thumbs up to someone off screen.

"I might. I have to wait until my parents calm down about the piercings. Maybe when we get back on campus? You two can help me bleach and dye it?"

"Oh, I'd love to!"

"I cannot believe you would get a piercing after I left. I cannot even--"

"Janus, babe, chill. You'll get to kiss him a bunch when we get back to campus if it healed by then. Plus, he has the industrial. You can bite and play with that. Another weak point! I've never thought to exploit that!"

Virgil put his phone next to him, closing his eyes. "Keep talking. I'm tired, but keep talking."

He felt himself drift off a bit as they discussed what they were doing before returning to school. Remus was planning on learning to embroider. He wanted to make things whilst fulfilling his urge to stab things, and this way it was an art form. Janus was working on a new recipe for homemade butter cake. If he got that down, he would work on a shrimp curry recipe his professor recommended. Virgil made small noises until the talking ceased, and he fell asleep.

* * *

"So Logan told me, but I didn't want to disrupt your break."

"Hello to you too, Roman. Good to see you. How have you been?" Virgil responded, putting his bags back in his room. "How were the holidays?"

"Good, but you didn't tell me? You could've told me you were dating Remus! I would've been less of a dick about him!" Roman said, following him into his room. 

"He's a dick about you too, trust me. You don't have to pretend to like your brother."

"Oh thank god. Okay, but I can't believe you're in a relationship, and you didn't tell me! We share these things!"

"I hid it from all of you, if that makes you feel any better."

"It does not!"

"Roman, I would love to continue this conversation, but I need to go see my boyfriends. I miss them. I'd invite them over, but you still--"

"I still don't like them."

"I am fully aware. I won't invite them over."

"You can, I don't know, maybe have them over if Remus doesn't say a word to me." Roman shrugged, crossing his arms. "I'd be okay with that."

"If they agree, sure. Remus might not want to be in the same room as you, but thank you. That means a lot."

Roman made a small sound before turning with his chin up and leaving the room. Virgil began unpacking his clothes, folding them up. He was giddy. Roman's approval was unexpected. Out of the three, Roman had every reason to hate the relationship. Virgil didn't know if he should be surprised or pleased that Roman said they could hang out.

Fuck folding clothes! Virgil immediately grabbed his phone, texting Remus and Janus immediately that they were officially allowed to come over and be open about their relationship in front of his roommates. He got a thumbs up emoji from Janus. 

Well, back to folding clothes. His boyfriends didn't want to come over. A bit of a disappointment, but that was fine. It wasn't because Virgil did anything. He was fine. He quickened his folding, trying to get that out of the way. Then Remus texted him that with how antsy Janus was getting about not being able to kiss Virgil with the piercings, it was best for them not to have that be their first impression. Virgil let out a sigh of relief before messaging he'd be over in an hour. He just needed to finish unpacking.

* * *

The first time Remus and Janus went to their apartment, it was a little awkward. Roman was decent. Patton was ecstatic. Logan was emotionless, just keeping an eye on Virgil like the parent he was. Janus offered to make dinner, which ended up happening because no one else felt like cooking. Remus managed to excuse himself when he had a disturbing thought. Eventually he just started to write them down and showed Virgil. Roman was the one who suggested watching and tearing apart the Cats movie, which proved to be a bit amusing for them.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I'm devastated about the fact I can't go back to my university and have my roommate.  
> I miss her.
> 
> Also request stuff so I can have a purpose doing these.


End file.
